Shonsoxreader
by Warrior8902
Summary: Your name is y/n yotish the daughter of the 1# hero what happens when you meet the purple headed male Key: y/n name. L/n last name f/c favriot color h/c hair color e/c eye color s/c skin color
1. Starting

Hi my name is y/n Hitoshi and this is my story about how I became the greatest pro hero who ever lived and found my soulmate at the same time...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Me

Y/n pov

Today is my last day of middle school in third period I get so tired that I use my quirk to speed up the day. If your wondering what my quirk is it is all for one but I unlock abilities and can give people quirks. I usually have to save Midoriya-sans butt so I go up to his class room, sure enough I had too.

Bakugo's pov

I was about to kick Izukus sorry butt but then the " bodyguard" of a girl came and stepped in front of me. I was about to blow her to bits until she said 'victor plate' and I flew into a wall and was stuck.Then she said something but it was too low for me to hear but her glare said it all.

Izuku pov

Y/n-Chan has to save me again, I don't know how she doesn't just give up on me but, she walked me home and went back to her house. And for the rest of the night my mom couldn't stop talking about how sweet she is.

Y/n pov

As I was walking home I heard strange noises coming from the ally way I was walking down it was big and it was a-

**———————————————————**

**Stay tuned and **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Luke

(Just a quick reminder I do not own any of these characters)

It was my pet lion luke, me and him walked the rest of the way to my dads house. As soon as I was home I was meet with a big blue eye then it turned small following a heep of smoke. Hey kiddo my dad said happily as I was walking in with Luke. After I greeted him, I went upstairs to take a warm shower whilst scrubbing shampoo onto my scalp and rinsed then, used conditioner. After I rinsed off myself and hair I dried myself and got dressed letting my hair air dry. As soon as I got down stairs in a tank top and shorts a piece of paper was shoved in my face. I grabbed it and it said.

**Dear,y/n yotshi **

You have been accepted into the recommendations of U.A high, but in order to be accepted your garden has to except as well for you to sign this paper with a pen 

We look forward to seeing you at U.A high .

**Sincerely, Principal Nezu**

I looked up from the paper a smiled ear to ear grabbed the pen from him and scribbled my signature on the piece of paper.


	4. Ua

Time skip to first day at U.A.

———————————————————

I had woke up 20 minutes before my alarm clock went off so I took a speedy shower and washed my hair. And took my time iorning my uniform and curled my hair into a side ponytail and a bow on it.

My alarm went off and I turned it off while taking my phone and putting it in my pocket

While sliding down the long railing. All of the hero's in Japan lived in one mansion except for Endeavour bc he is not considered family due to the grudge agenst all might. Mt. Lady slide me some eggs while saying" here kiddo you need food" thanks I ate the eggs fast before my dad came down with uncle aziwa in there hero costumes. I told my family goodbye and running out the door with my bag. Izuku was waiting outside and we walked down to U.A.

Lucky we didn't run into bakugou bc I was not in the mood to fight him. We got to class 1-a and Bakugo was there.

Midoriyas pov

Bakugou was in the same class as us great now what am I going to do now? Wait what am I saying I got into U.A. for a reason I can do this r- " come on Izuku go talk to that girl I heard her name is Uraraka but ask her for her name" I nodded. Then looked back and bakugou was talking to her. I felt

**Jealous...**


	5. Test

Y/n pov

I was talking to bakugou about his "old hag" who is my aunt until my (our) uncle Aizawa Mae everyone shut up in less that 5 seconds. He gave us gym uniforms and told us to meet him out side. After we were all done changing uncle Aziwa said the last person on the leader board will be expelled. And boy Izuku turned whiter than an egg shell. First he asked Bakugo how many meters bakugou threw it was 67. Bakugou threw the ball and it was 105.

Next it was speed run I jumped up at my name being called.

Y/n yotshi and bakugou katsuki

I whistled and Luke came running on the traing grounds. Everyone ohhhhhhed

And ahhhed 3...2...1... beeeep

Luke started running while I was on his back and bakugou used his quirk to propel himself in the air. I won the race and won everything. The day ended and we were excused.

———————————————————

Time skip by sharky boi

———————————————————

After I greeted everyone and took a shower

The door rang and I yelled "I got it" there was a boy with lavender hair and his eyes sparkled, but his face looked tired like he hasn't slept for two days but he was good looking.

Shinso's pov

When I rang the door bell I heard a female voice yell " I got it" she opened the door and she had h/c hair ,e/c eyes, h/l hair and,s/c skin. She said "Hi I'm y/n l/n what can I do for you" after I was done picking my jaw off the ground I said "umm hi I'm Shinso Hitoshi and I live across the street from your mansion and my family wanted to give this to your father".She-looked shocked but recovered and let me in closing the door behind her.

"Sooooo" y/n started talking " I'm guessing that you also go to U.A. from the looks of your uniform..,but how come I didn't see you?" It took me a moment to gather up my words and I said " I'm not in the hero course im in class 1-c.

Y/n pov

"I'm in class 1-c"

" well what's your quirk?"I asked out of curiosity

It took him a minute to answer

Look if you don't want to tell me I'll even tell you what by quirk is.

Umm I-it's brain washing.

Shinso's pov

Her eyes widened oh no I should have never told her. She looked down at the floor "oh..." I was about to snap until she said " your luckier than me.

I put the box down "what do you mean"

She started to studder " m-my q-q-quirk is all for one and I have a nine tails Fox in me as well as a monster named venom." My eyes widen. I stepped back and she said it's ok if you think that I'm a monster I'm used to it. Then I did some thing I grabbed her face and..


	6. Soulmate

Shinso's pov

I grabbed y/n face to make her look up at me and said,look if anyone should be called a monster it's those dumb kids bc your quirk sounds very power full so stop putting yourself down like that. She looked shocked and grabbed my hands and thanked me. Then she asked if I wanted to be in the hero course and I said yes and then asked me how many points I got and I told her. So she grabbed my hand and ran depper in to the mansion to find principle Nezu. They let me join the hero course and I got put into the same class as y/n. Then we left her house and she asked me if I wanted to be her friend I was shocked and I accepted and left her house the was the best day of my life bc I found my soulmate.

Y/n pov

I looked at my phone and it said soulmate found and beeped like crazy until Shinso got far from me that was the best day of my life bc I found my soulmate!


End file.
